CONCURSO CONCURSO CONCURSOOOOOO!
by Kabumi
Summary: ¿Quieres ganarte uno de los OVA’s de Digimon y ser una de las autoras más respetadas dentro de Entonces tienes que entrar a este concurso!


Concurso concurso concurso!

¿Quieres ganarte uno de los OVA's de Digimon y ser una de las autoras más respetadas dentro Entonces tienes que entrar a este concurso! (eso fue lo que pusimos en el summary, hehehehehe)

Ahora sí, hablando en serio serio, nos presentamos: somos Yagami Hikari, Urd, Neo2, Digigabumon, Kabumi y Beatrix. Todas (todos! Se escucha el grito de Neo2 y Digigabumon detrás) sufrimos de malformación escritorial. En otros términos, significa que no podemos unir tres palabras de una manera interesante (de hecho, esto lo está escribiendo la hermanita de 11 años de Kabumi TT). Bue, en realidad Beatrix medio que se salva, pero es vergonzosa y no publica (ninguna objeción! Grita Urd). Cómo que ya se fueron del tema, no? (esa es la hermanita de Kabumi).

Y tiene razón. Este concurso lo abrimos por que admiramos terriblemente a las personas que pueden escribir tan maravillosamente como lo hacen todos acá (y se animan a publicar... comenta, resignada, Beatrix) y fue por eso que decidimos premiar a una persona con uno de estos OVA's: Michi e no Armor Shinka, Natsu e no Tobira o Tegami Letter (uno solo por favor!). A no ser que el ganador ya tenga alguno, vamos a elegir por sorteo cual enviar. Enviaríamos más de uno, pero el hermano de Urd (que tenía una comiquería) nos va a dar SOLO Y NADA MAS QUE UNO (así nos dijo, en serio!) elegido al azar. Lo sentimos.

Ok, es mentira. No tenemos ninguno de estos OVA's y dudamos poder conseguirlos alguna vez (lo demás es cierto). No se enojen! Teníamos que hacer algo para que entraran... ya sé, no es la mejor manera, pero pero... perdón. Lo único que podemos ofrecerles, aparte del reconocimiento, es... no sé... un wallpaper de quien quieran? ... tal vez podamos convencer a algún otro autor que les haga un fic sobre algo... o lo que sea, estamos a su completa disposición!

Y seguimos yéndonos del tema. ¿En qué consiste el concurso? Bien. Consiste en hacer fics de parejas raras. Sí, leyeron bien. Parejas raras. Nada de Takari, Daikari, Ryoki, Leeki, Jurato, Kenyako, Kouzumi, Takumi, Taito, Sorato, Mimato, Taiora, Michi, Mishiro, Mimoe, Kensuke y todo eso, parejas RARAS.

Fuera de eso, tiene libertad de elección: yuri, yaoi, lemon, lime, dark, humor, lo que se les ocurra. Y tiene que ser one-shot. Pueden ser crossovers entre temporadas.

Revisemos:

One Shot (sin excepción)

Pueden presentar cuantos quieran desde hoy hasta el 15 de abril (si creen que es mucho o poco, avísennos), día en que comenzarán los votos.

Si es una pareja de la que no hay ningún fic en esta página hasta el día en que nos lo envían, van a tener un punto más (pero no es obligatorio, y recuerden que pueden presentar cuantos quieran).

El fic no debe haber sido publicado nunca en ningún otro sitio.

Sé que nos está faltando algo, así que tal vez lo agreguemos más abajo.

Los votos (que podrán enviarse recién a partir de la fecha de finalización) y los fics deberán enviarse a esta dirección: Cada participante deberá enviarnos su dirección de correo junto al primer fic que suban, de esta manera la tendremos más fácil a la hora de mandar los reviews que lleguen para cada uno (aunque pueden verlos en la página...). Cualquier voto hecho por review queda DESCONTADO.

Veamos: 15 de abril finaliza el concurso, cualquier fic enviado fuera de esa fecha no entrará. A partir de este día y por siete días más podrán enviarse los votos (puede hacerlo quien sea, participante o no) a la dirección de arriba. Finalizada esta semana, debatiremos por un día y luego publicaremos al ganador el 23 de abril. Habrá segundo y tercer lugar, aunque sin premio (ALTO¿qué premio tiene el primer lugar? Nos hecha en cara la hermanita de Kibumi) (perdón... si quieren les mandamos un diploma hecho en Paint).

Tendremos en cuenta al ganador según: si no hay ningún otro fic de esta pareja (de todas formas esto agregará algo así como un punto), por supuesto que tan bien redactado esté y cuan bien captados los personajes (lo decidimos nosotros) y habrá un punto por cada voto que reciban. Esto va a ser lo que más va a afectar para la decisión final.

Acá esta pequeña niña de 11 años nos está diciendo que es todo muy sospechoso (¬¬) y propone que algún autor se ofrezca para tener nuestra contraseña y revisar los votos y demás con nosotros. Así que, ofrézcanse! Y si hay más de uno, entonces que los demás autores elijan (eso sí por review).

Muy bien¿todo dicho? Si llega a faltar algo, avisennos. Y por favor, PARTICIPEN!  
US

Pd: perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon


End file.
